Back From the Dead
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: What happens when Luke Castellan comes back from the dead? What happens when he falls in love with Percy's sister? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know! Read to find out what happens! LukexOC, NicoxOC, ConnorxOC, PercyxAnnabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I was watching the PJO movie today, and I realized how much I missed Luke Castellen, son of Hermes, so I decided to do a love story for him! The next Great Prophecy hasn't happened yet. Piper, Jason, amd Leo still came to camp though. It's the summer after the Last Olympian. Find out more in the story!**

**Luke POV**

My name is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, current resident in Elysium. I was a traitor in life, but I died a hero. I was originally going to try for rebirth, but I decided Elysium was going to be great. And, it is. I live in a mansion, I have servents, and everything I could've ever wanted was here. And, my scar had been wiped off my face.

I heard a knock on my door, so I went to get it. I opened it, and saw a gaurd.

"Luke Castellan?" He asked, in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Yes?" I asked, nervously.

"Lord Hades wishes to see you." I gulped audibly, as I stepped out, and followed the gaurd to Hades's palace. I saw the gate, and looked up at the intricate designs of death.

He led me through the gates, through hallways, and finally to a large door that led to the throne room. He pushed open the doors, and I saw Lord Hades sitting on his throne, made of bones. He was looking bored, as usual.

I walked up to his throne, bowed, and said, "Lord Hades. You wish to see me?"

"Yes. I'm going to cut right to the chase. Would you like to go back to the living world?" He said, and I thought about my earlier mental rant. Then, I realized that I did.

"Yes, I would. If you don't mind me asking, why?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, the gods have had a vote, and have decided that, if you wanted to, you could return to the land of the living. You may leave tomorrow, and when you do, you will return to the age of seventeen. Come here first thing in the morning. Now go and pack. Dismissed." He said, and I left with a huge grin plastered on my face.

_I was going back to the land of the living!_ I was so excited. I went back to my house, and started packing.

**The Next Morning**

I walked into Hades's throne room, and saw him standing, waiting for me.

"Hello, Mr. Castellan. Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded excitedly.

"You will feel a slight tingle, and then you will be living, and at the top of Half-Blood Hill." As he said that, I did feel a tingle, and wisps of smoke curled around me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was standing on Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's Tree.

I saw the arena, the volleyball court, the Big House, and my little brothers, Travis and Connor, trying to pick the camp stores lock. I was so proud of them. I saw Percy and Annabeth walking hand in hand toward the canoe lake. I felt happy for them. I stopped staring, and headed to the Big House, to look for Chiron and Mr. D.

I stepped onto the wraparound porch, and walked around the corner. I switched my backpack from my right shoulder to my left shoulder. As I rounded the corner, I saw Mr. D, Chiron, and Grover playing pinochole. Grover looked up at me, and his eyes went wide. He stopped chewing his tin can, and pointed to me with a shaking hand.

Mr. D and Chiron looked over their shoulders, and their eyes went wide too.

"Luke... Aren't you supposed to be in Elysium?" Chiron asked me, putting his cards down. Mr. D just shrugged and started sipping a Diet Coke.

"No. Apparently, the gods had a vote, deciding whether I should come back, or not. Looks like they voted yes." I said, smiling hugely.

"Yes... Lewis Carver. Welcome back to camp, blah, blah, blah. Just go back to your cabin." Mr. D said.

"Luke Ca- It's just not worth it." I said, and walked back to my cabin. Being the son of Hermes that I am, I managed to sneak around to my cabin without being seen.

My siblings were at archery practice, so the cabin was empty. I noticed that my old bed was empty, too. I sat down, and started to unpack my things. When I finally got finished, I heard voices outside the cabin. I laid down on my bed, and they walked in, Travis and Connor leading the way.

When they all got in they finally noticed me laying on my bed. They gasped, and stared at me, their jaws on the ground.

"Hey, everybody! Nice to see you again. Cabin's a lot less crowded. Travis, and Connor been taking care of you guys?" I said, and their mouths were still open.

Travis, and Connor themselves snapped out of it first. They ran over, and tackled me in a hug.

"Whoa, guys... I'm excited... to see... you too... but I... can't breathe..." I said, in short gasps, and they stood up, pulling me up too, and clapped me on the back. Everybody's mouths were still open.

"Guys, you're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouths." I said, laughing, and they all snapped their mouths shut.

"Luke, not that we aren't psyched to see you, but-" Connor started, but I cut him off.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead? No. The gods had a vote, on whether I should come back or not. The answer was yes I should." I said, and this time we all group hugged.

"So, I wanna know what's happened since the war." And, they all started explaining.

**At Dinner**

"Everybody listen up! I have great news! Luke Castellan, step forward." Chiron exclaimed, and I went up to the front of the dining pavillion. Everybody gasped when they saw me, and I laughed.

"Yep, it's me! Luke Castellan in the flesh! And before you ask, I am not meant to be dead. The gods voted, and I came back to life!" I said, and most of them smiled. Some genuine, some weary, and from the Ares cabin, looks that said, 'I'm going to kick your butt'.

They would have a hard time of it, because I still have my dip in the Styx abilities. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked like she was about to explode. I looked at Percy, and he looked like he was about to explode to, which I was really confused about. Then, I noticed a girl about my age sitting next to Percy.

She was smiling wearily, and she didn't have the signature Poseidon look. She had curly light brown hair that she was wearing in a ponytail so I couldn't tell exactly how long it was. She had light blue eyes, and a few freckles splashed across her nose. She was skinny, and looked to be kind of short. All in all, she was really pretty.

"Okay, everybody get back to your meals." Chiron said, and I strolled back to the Hermes table. I had Dr. Pepper, and my meal was pizza.

Okay, I know what you're probably thinking. Your first meal back in the living world is_ pizza_! I have been living in a world where they serve gourmet meals _all the time_! I have been missing pizza so much! I picked up my plate, and went to make an offering to the gods. I found myself standing next to the girl I had seen earlier. I tapped her on the shoulder and smiled when she turned around.

"Hi. I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. " I said, holding out my free hand to her.

"I know. I'm Olivia Johnson, daughter of Poseidon." She said, smiling back at me. She shook my hand with her free hand.

"So when did you come to camp?" I asked, curiously.

"Two years ago. But I wasn't claimed until after the war. Apparently it was for my own safety." She said, in a bitter voice.

"I've learned from experience that when the gods say something is for your own safety, they mean it. I've been down that road a couple of times, and it's something I never want to do again." I said, as we advanced in the line. She looked up at me.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, and I hesitated. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no. It's fine. The night before I went on my first quest, I had a dream. I dreamed that me and my dad were in a park. He told me to be careful because the quest would be dangerous. He said it was for my own safety. But, I told him that I didn't have to listen to him. I almost died on that quest. That's how I got the scar." I said, and looked over at Olivia, who was looking confused.

"You don't have a scar." She stated, and we walked up closer to the fire.

"Before I died, I did. It was on my face, and it was a horrible reminder of that quest." I said, shuddering. She put her hand on my arm, and looked at me with surprisingly intelligent eyes, for a daughter of Poseidon.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what gave you the scar?" She said.

"It was a dragon. I ended up defeating it, and the claw is still in the attic." I said, and she just stared at me.

"I'm sorry." She said, and I stared back down at her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I was pretty stupid in my first life. Dangerous quests, siding with Kronos. Yeah, I was stupid." I said, and shook my head.

"You weren't stupid. You were just angry." She said, trying to make me feel better.

"You sure got a lot from this one talk." I said, and she laughed.

"Yeah. I'm known to be pretty observent." She said, and we finally got to the fire. She tossed a couple of chocolate chip muffins into the fire, and she said, "For Poseidon."

"For Hermes. Thanks, Dad." I said, and I tossed a piece of pizza into the fire.

_You're welcome_. I heard in my head, and I somehow knew it was my dad.

"So, muffins, and yogurt? That's more like a breakfast meal." I said, gesturing to her tray.

"Yeah. I'm not that hungry tonight. Oh! Tell Travis that I know he stole twenty dollars from me, and I expect it back!" She said, and I nodded as she walked to go, and sit beside Percy.

**Olivia POV**

"Hey, brother from another mother!" I said, as I sat down beside Percy.

"Hey, sister from the same mister!" It's an inside joke. "I noticed you talking to Luke." He observed, and I nodded.

"Yeah. He's really changed, hasn't he? He was really nice to me." I said, looking over at him. He was telling Travis something, and Travis was shaking his head, so I assume he was telling him about the twenty bucks thing.

"Yeah, I guess. But be careful with him. He's unpredictable." Percy said, and I laughed at his over -protectivness.

"It's okay, Percy. I will." I said, and glanced over at Luke again. He was laughing with his siblings, and he looked really happy.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how you liked Olivia! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of the Internet and Saturn! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I got three alerts, three reviews, and three favorites! Three of everything! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Luke POV**

I woke up this morning when I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach.

"Five more minutes, Maggie!" I mumbled into my pillow as I was being shook again.

"Maggie? Who's Maggie?" Asked a feminine voice that I knew didn't belong in this cabin. I turned over on my back, and saw Olivia standing there, hands on hips, head cocked to one side, like she was confused.

"Maggie... She was my maid, back in Elysium." I said, rolling back to my stomach, and burying my head in my pillow. "Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked into my pillow.

"Well, I came to get my twenty bucks back from Travis. He finally gave it to me when I had him at swordpoint. But he asked me to wake you for breakfast. The rest of the cabin already left." She said and I sat bolt upright. I looked around and saw that she was right. We were the only ones in the cabin.

"Okay then. I'm starving!" As I said that, I got out of bed, and she started giggling.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nice boxers!" She said, covering her mouth with her hand. I looked down and saw that all I had on was a white t-shirt and boxers with pictures of Aladdin on them.

I blushed furiously and grabbed a red hoody, a pair of jeans, and a pair of red Converse and threw them on as fast as I could, stumbling a few times. I looked over at her and noticed what _she_ was wearing. She had on a black t-shirt with a bunch of bananas and a bunny on it and dark wash shorts and black Vans. She had on a crocheted panda hat, and her hair was straight, unlike yesterday.

She had bright red and royal blue extensions in her hair. She also had a black bag with three jellyfish on it. Her bracelet was a black leather cuff with metal circles on them, her necklace was a black heart padlock choker, and she had a sword ring on. She basically had a punk look, but she wasn't wearing makeup.

"Are you punk, goth, or emo? Or something like that?" I asked and she got an irritated look on her face.

"I'm _INDIE_, smart one! I introduced Indie to this camp!" She said, irritatedly. I just laughed at her expression.

"Come on! Let's just get to breakfast!" She grabbed my hand, and started to drag me to the dining pavilion.

"So what's your weapon?" I asked curiously.

She just smirked and let go of my hand. She tapped her ring, and then her bracelet. Her ring extended into a three feet long Celestial bronze sword. Her bracelet spiraled into a large leather shield.

"That answer your question?" She asked sarcastically. I laughed and nodded.

"I need a new weapon. I didn't need one in the Underworld and the sword I had in my first life got sent into Tarturus." I stated wondering what I would use this time.

"Oh. Well, after breakfast I could help you pick one out. I have sword practice next anyways."

"Really? Thanks. Can you put up your weapons? You're scaring some of the younger kids." I whispered toward the end, and she looked at some nine and ten year olds passing by. They were all staring at her sword with wide eyes. She tapped her sword and her shield and they turned back into her ring and bracelet.

"That's some pretty cool stuff. I always wanted something like that. A weapon that would turn into an everyday item. Like Percy's pen or Thalia's thermos. It's really cool!" I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Most of my stuff turns into something." I looked at her with wide eyes and she smirked again. She pulled one of the ears on her hat and it turned into a helm. Then she pulled on the hem of her shirt and armor melted out of it.

"Dude! That's awesome!" I exclaimed while she laughed. She tapped the top of her helm and the stomach area of her armor and they turned back into her regular stuff.

"I know! It's a gift from my dad. Percy has it too. Except he doesn't wear hats a whole lot." We laughed and noticed we were at the pavilion.

"Bye." She said and I held up my hand in a 'bye' gesture. I headed to my table and sat down.

"Hey, Luke! We have to talk to you." Travis and Connor said simultaneously.

"Okay. Go for it." I said and lifted up my cup, which was filled with Coke. I took a sip as they started.

"We wanna know if you wanna be a co-counselor with us." They said and I did a spit take, showering my siblings with saliva and Coke.

"Seriously?" I wiped my mouth as they nodded.

"You were head-counselor first, and we feel like we're taking your place." Travis said and I stared at them in disbelief.

"Like we're replacing you." Connor added on as an afterthought.

"Guys... I would be honored, but you were never replacing me. I chose to do what I did and these guys," I said gesturing to the rest of the table, "needed a leader. Or in your case two leaders." We group hugged and when we pulled back they looked at each other with mischevious looks in their eyes.

"So... Olivia, huh?" Travis asked and I got a confused look on my face.

"What about her?"

"So you two have been getting pretty close?" Connor asked. He said it more like a statement than a question.

"We talked last night in line and we walked here together this morning. And after breakfast she's going to help me pick out a new weapon. We're friends I guess." I said, picked up my plate, and walked up to the end of the line. Connor and Travis trailed closely behind me.

"Yeah, sure. 'Friends'." Connor said, using his fingers to put quotations around friends.

"So Travis. What's up with you and Katie Gardener?" I asked, directing our attention to Travis. He blushed a deep shade of red and we, we being me and Connor, just burst out laughing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Olivia.

"Hey. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I just want to let you know I am 100% Tratie!" She said to Travis, and we gave her questioning looks. "Aphrodite girls."

"Ahhh." We said at the same time in understanding.

"Hey, Olivia! What about Olivuke?" Travis asked and Olivia and I gave him more questioning looks.

"What's Olivuke?" She asked curiously.

"Your's and Luke's couple name of course!" Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We stepped up in the line while me and Olivia blushed furiously.

Just then two more girls came up to us, and I looked at the one on the left in confusion. She looked _just_ like Olivia. She even had Indie clothes on. She also had the same extensions in her hair. Her clothes sort of matched Olivia's too. She had on a bear crotcheted hat, a black bag with two narwhals on it, a gold sword ring on, the same bracelet, same necklace. She was wearing dark shorts too, black Vans, and a black shirt with an octopus attacking a city on it.

The one on the right had black hair, that was pulled back into a half ponytail because her hair wasn't long enough to be in a full ponytail, dark brown eyes, and, what appeared to be naturally tan skin. She was wearing solid black everything, and had a black sweatband on her arm. Her necklace was a skull and crossbones. They immediately went to Olivia and started talking to her.

"Hey, Liv! Wassup with your bad self?" The Olivia look-a-like asked.

"Not much! Wazzup with you guys?" She asked.

"Not much! So this is where you've been dissapearing too. Or have the sons of Hermes been kidnapping you again?" The one in black asked. I looked at Travis and Connor questioningly.

"It was _one_ time! And she got away!" They said.

"Hey, Travis! Hey, Connor. And I take it this is the famed Luke Castellan?" One in black said. I laughed and nodded, as Connor blushed.

"I'm McKenzie, Olivia's twin, daughter of Poseidon. And this is Faith, daughter of Hades." The apparent McKenzie said. That explains a lot.

"Oh, McKenzie! Nico's looking for you." Faith told McKenzie. She blushed and left. I assume she was looking for Nico as well.

"Nico and McKenzie are in love! They are the only ones in camp who don't know it yet." Olivia explained to me, and I nodded in understanding. Then a thought popped into my head.

"How old are you guys?" I asked her.

"Sixteen. We were conceived and therefore born the month after Percy." She said.

"Wasn't Nico like thirteen last year?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, I know! But apparently Aphrodite forced Geras, the spirit of old age, to make Nico three years older. So they could be together without ridicule. I don't really know. Love, meaning Aphrodite, works in strange ways." Olivia explained further, as Faith walked off.

"Yeah, apparently she does." I said, looking over to where McKenzie and Nico were laughing. She said something to him, and that started a whole new round of laughter.

Olivia started rambling about how much she loved love stories. She started talking about how much she wanted a good love story for herself, and, almost unconsciously, looked over at me.

**A/N: Hey! You can find McKenzie and Olivia's outfits on . But you can't find their shoes. They're just regular black Vans. If you want to look up their stuff but you can't figure out which ones they are, PM me and I'll send you a link. I hope you liked it! Let me know how you like McKenzie and Faith. And I would like you to submit some ideas for me. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Thanks for the reviews! My best friend, Faith, says hi. I hope you enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

I watched Olivia talk to Luke on the other side of the pavilion. She was talking animatedly about something and he appeared to be listening. It looked kind of like when Annabeth talks about architecture.

"Hey, Annabeth? I need some advice." She nodded. "What would you do if your little sister was hanging out with and possibly developing a crush on somebody that you don't completely trust? Hypothetically."

"Well, it depends. Do you want the hypothetical sister to be happy?" She asked, looking at Olivia and Luke, as well.

"Well, of course the hypothetical brother wants the hypothetical sister to be happy. I just don't want her to get hurt. Hypothetically."

"Well, if you want her to be happy, you're going to have to let her make her own decisions. Does this have anything to do with a certain sister of your's and a certain son of Hermes?"

"In truth, it does. I wanna trust him, I really do. And, I want her to be happy, but... it's just... I don't know." She intertwined her fingers with mine and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You know, Percy? About five of my brothers were worried about you and me. They all threatened to find your Achilles spot and hurt it in every way they could think of if you ever hurt me. But have you?" She asked quietly.

"No, I don't think I have." She shook her head.

"No, you haven't. Because you care about me. If Luke cares about Olivia, he won't hurt her. Trust me about this, Seaweed Brain. Before she... died, Silena gave me a lesson about this stuff."

"Thanks, Wise Girl. You're the best." I kissed the top of her head.

"I know." I glanced over at the Athena table and noticed them glaring at me.

I guess they really did mean business.

**Annabeth POV**

I was glad Luke was back; I really was. However, I couldn't help but worry about him. He had always been easily influenced and I hoped that since Olivia was hanging out with him, he would stay out of trouble.

**Olivia POV**

By the time I _finally_ finished my rambling, we were in front of the fire. I scraped a waffle into it and said, "Poseidon."

_Things are going to change soon._ I heard a voice in my head say. It wasn't even my dad's voice; it was a woman's voice.

Luke looked pretty weirded out, so he probably heard something weird too.

"You okay?" I asked, recovering from my surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Bye." He walked back to his table without even waiting for a response.

I headed back to the Poseidon table, trying to figure out the voice.

"Hey, other sis! What's up?" Percy asked as I sat down. I looked around the table and saw McKenzie eating a chocolate chip muffin and yogurt. She got that for breakfast every day.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said quickly. They just shrugged and went back to their meals.

I looked at the Hermes table and saw Luke eating, but staring off into space.

**After Breakfast**

"Hey, Luke! Ready to pick out your weapon?" I exclaimed perkily.

"Yep! Do you stay here year-round?"

"Yeah. Do you? Or will you?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go and visit my mom every now and then. She should know that I'm back from the dead." He looked worried about something, but he didn't look ready to talk about it so I let it go.

We walked to the sword arena where we saw Jason and Leo sparring. Jason with his coin-sword and Leo with his hammer. In the corner, Percy was hacking a dummy to pieces with Riptide.

"Yo, Percy! Other people have to use the dummies too!" I yelled. He smiled, shook his head, and went to another dummy.

We entered the weapons barn and saw a variety of shields, swords, knives, and so many others.

"Dude! Since when do demi-gods use _guns_?" Luke asked, pointing to one in the corner.

"Since Percy's mom took out a monster with a rifle. So Luke Castellan, PICK YOUR WEAPON!" I yelled, like other people would yell _Wheel of Fortune!_.

"Okay. So what would you recommend?" He asked, walking around, examining all of the weapons with a critical eye.

"Well, I would recommend a... new sword. How about... this one?" I picked up a sword that had a variety of colors on the hilt: blue, green, red, pink, etc.

"No thanks. Looks more like a child of Iris sword."

"Okay. How about this one?" I held up another sword that had fish carved into the leather hilt. "Oh, nevermind, that's my sword."

"Okay, how many swords do you have?" He asked, while I thought for a little bit.

"I don't know. Around six or seven." He shook his head, laughing.

"What about this one?" He held up a sword and looked at the front. Then he looked at the back and saw the words _Edward and Bella 2gether 4ever_. "Ew, gross. Nevermind!" He dropped it as if it was fresh out of the forge.

"You don't like _Twilight_?" I asked, surprised.

"No, it's awful!" My mouth dropped in horror. I picked up another sword. It was standard size, but it had red etched into the blade in intricate swirls.

"Now_ that's_ a sword." He took it from my hands and hefted it around. He nodded in appreciation and sheathed it.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help. It means a lot." He got a mischevious glint in his eyes.

It was the same glint I had seen on the Hermes campers before the prank.

"Luke... What are you thinking?" I asked wearily.

"I'm thinking that me and you need to spar. You game?"

"As long as you don't kill me, I'm good with it." He gestured for me to go ahead.

We walked to the middle of the arena. He unsheathed his sword and I touched my ring, which shimmered into my sword, Tidal.

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I nodded and made a quick prayer to Ares and Athena to help me stand my ground. "GO!"

He ran toward me with his sword at his side. I made the first strike, making a thrust to his stomach. He deflected it easily and cut my arm. I cried out in pain, as an idea formed in my mind.

There were a couple of bottles of water on a table nearby. I concentrated on them and felt the familiar tug in my gut. The bottles exploded and I felt the cool water crash into me, filling me with strength.

I looked up at Luke, who had a scared expression on his face. He quickly got over it and charged again. This time, I deflected it and quickly disarmed him.

I had a handful of his hoody in my left hand and my other hand had my sword at his throat.

"Like brother, like sister." He said, dazed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Percy first beat me when he poured water on his head. You children of Poseidon most certainly are cheaters." You could hear a smile in his voice.

"Says the son of Hermes, whose dad is the ultimate cheater." I had a handful of his shirt in my left hand, while my right held my sword at his throat. I looked up at him and realized that we were closer than I thought.

Our noses were almost touching. We slowly started leaning forward and closed our eyes.

When our lips were just about to touch, we heard, "OH, MY GODS!" We jumped back in surprise and found the source of the voice.

"Olivia? We're going back to the cabin!" Percy's face was a mix of emotions. The most dominant one was that he was seriously creeped out.

"But-"

"Now." He said, menacingly. He shot Luke a death glare. I followed him out of the arena, feeling like a puppy who had gotten caught doing something wrong.

We passed the Hypnos cabin where my sort of friend, Hope, was laying on the porch, asleep. We passed the Hades cabin where Faith was strumming a guitar, trying to write a song. I saw Autumn, a daughter of Athena, talking to Will Solace.

We finally reached our cabin and Percy stormed in. I walked in silently after him.

"What the Hades _just_ happened? Why were you kissing him?" He screamed at me. I flinched back.

"We didn't kiss! And I have a right to kiss whoever the Hades I want!" I screamed right back.

"Well, then what the Hades were you doing? And why were you doing it?"

"I was hanging out with one of my friends! And I didn't plan for it to happen, it just did!"

"Well, don't let it happen again!"

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my boss! I am leaving!" I screamed in short sentences, runnning out of the cabin, letting the door slam behind me.

**Luke POV**

What _just_ happened? I'm pretty sure that I almost kissed Olivia. Then, Percy started yelling at her because of it. I could hear it all the way from the arena. I picked up my sword, re-sheathed it, and walked outside.

Now, where would an angry daughter of Poseidon go when she wanted to be alone? The canoe lake.

I walked to it and looked into the water. There she was, sitting at the very bottom. She looked up and noticed me standing on the dock. She swam to the surface and hefted herself up.

As expected, her clothes were completely dry.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the dock.

"Looking for you. Are you okay?" She twisted her ring around carefully and nodded.

"Yeah, I think. A little embarrased, but I'm okay. You?" I nodded and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A little smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"I get it. I mean, if someone was about to kiss my little sister, I would freak out too." She laughed and dangled her, now, bare feet in the water. I had just noticed that her shoes were on the dock.

"Are all big brothers like that?"

"Pretty much. We're basically younger versions of dads. We love you, we want you to be happy, but when we catch you kissing someone, we go caveman." We started laughing really hard.

"Being a brother must be pretty hard." She said between giggles.

"Yep. One time, I caught some Apollo dude kissing my fourteen year old sister and I beat him to a pulp the next day."

"Seriously? That's really funny!" We calmed down enough to where our sides weren't hurting. I pointed to a blonde dude with earphones plugged into his ears.

"That's the guy, right there." She nodded, when he started singing. **(Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down)**

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might!_

_Kryptonite!_

I don't know why, but it struck a chord in my brain.

_This is your chance! Take it! _That same voice from earlier spoke. I had no idea what it was talking about. I looked over at Olivia, who looked confused, too. Her look of confusion was soon repalced with a look of realization.

She turned to me, grabbed my face with both hands, and brought it down to hers.

**Olivia POV**

He was shocked, that much I can tell you. But as soon as our lips touched, he got over it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart after a minute or two, both breathing heavily.

"Uhhhh..."

"Yeah. Wow."

"Awwwww!" We heard from behind us. My four best friends, Autumn, Corrie(daughter of Aphrodite), Faith, and McKenzie were standing there.

"Uh, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I walked off, leaving Luke dazed on the dock. "Code Red!" I whispered-yelled when I got to them.

They nodded and followed me to Faith's cabin. Nico was sitting on his bed singing along to 21 Guns by Green Day, which was blaring from his iHome.

"Oh, hi girls and Faith." He said when he noticed us. McKenzie started singing along to the lyrics too.

"Shut up and get out!" Faith exclaimed, pointing to the door. He was about to protest, but when he saw us threatening to take out our weapons, he stopped and left.

Faith turned off the iHome as we formed a circle on the floor.

"Okay, Liv, why did you call Code Red?" Corrie asked, fingering the hem of her pink dress.

"I kissed Luke! And he kissed me back!" I said, half-confused, half-happy.

"And thats a bad thing because?" Autumn asked, making a motion that said 'go on'.

"Because we almost kissed in the sword arena, Percy saw, and he started freaking out on me! Imagine what he's going to do when he finds out that we actually _did_ kiss!" I did and it was _not_ a pretty picture.

"Oooohhhh." They all said at the same time. Suddenly a flash came from behind us and we looked to see Corrie's mom, Aphrodite.

"Hey, Mom!" Corrie exclaimed, perkily.

"Hello, my young ones. You all are having mixed feelings about relationships. McKenzie and Nico. Autumn and Will. Corrie and Malcolm. Faith and Connor. And Olivia and Luke. The thing is, none of you know how to trust your hearts. But that's exactly what you need to do." We all looked at her with confused looks on our faces.

"Mom... What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I can't tell you much more. But I can tell you that things are about to change." She started to glow so we averted our eyes.

When we looked back, she was gone.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! In case you're wondering, the kiss was a heat of the moment thing. There will be some more drama. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I have writer's block and I've been really stressed lately. Feel free to ask why. ENJOY!**

**Luke POV**

I sat on the dock for about ten minutes before I finally walked back to my cabin in a daze. I was really confused about the kiss. There were so many thoughts racing through my head and, let me tell, you, I don't think a whole lot.

_Was this just a heat of the moment thing or did Olivia really like me? _I suspected the former.

_Were things going to be great between us or were they going to be awkward? _I suspected the latter.

_Was Percy going to kill me when he found out? _Oh, Hades yeah, he would. These were the three main questions going through my head.

I walked through the door of my cabin, but before I was even half-way to my bunk, I was tackled from behind. Using my awesome dip in the Styx abilities, I quickly wrestled the two people to the ground. As expected, it was Travis and Connor.

"Why did you tackle me? Not cool, guys!" I yelled at them.

"We tackled you because we need deets! We saw you and Little Miss Daughter of Poseidon making out on the dock. Come on, dude. Spill!" Travis demanded. Connor nodded furiously.

"You guys sound like girls. What do you wanna know?" I asked as I was getting off of them.

"How did it begin?" They asked, simultaneously. I hate it when they do that.

"We were on the dock, some dude came by and started singing Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, and we just... kissed."

"Is she a good kisser?" Still simultaneously.

"Yeah, she is." I started re-living the memory, but Connor ruined it by clapping his hands in front of my face.

"Just friends, my son of Hermes behind. Anyways, nice. And, the rest of the cabin should be here in three... two... one." As if on cue, all of our half-siblings came through the door and set down all of their various items.

The twins went back to their bunks as I laid down on mine. I started trying to sort through my thoughts, but it wasn't easy. That was my _first_ kiss and, to be honest, I didn't know a whole lot about girls.

"You WHAT?" I heard from the general direction of the pavilion. Some softer talking. "DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT I SEE? I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" _Oh, my gods, I'm the person about to be killed!_ That was Percy's voice and that was the first thought that popped into my head.

I ducked down behind my bed while all of my siblings watched me strangely. I heard heavy footsteps outside and the sound of two girls trying to calm Percy down. The door burst open and, from what I could see, it was Percy, Annabeth, and Olivia.

"Where's Luke?" He asked in a voice that scared me all the way back to Hades.

"Behind his bunk. Why?" I shot up and glared at the speaker. My sister, Cali.

"Thanks a lot, Cali." I said, sarcastically. I looked over at the doorway and saw Percy, face blood-red and a murderous glare.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." He enunciated each word. Then, he got this weird look on his face and fell to the floor. Annabeth was standing behind him, looking ashamed.

"He won't be out for long. Just get as far away from here as possible." As soon as she said it, me and Olivia were out the door.

We ran into the forest, past Zeus' Fist, all the way to the creek. We finally stopped, both breathing heavily.

"Oh, gods, I am so sorry. I should've known that he would've acted like that. Are you okay?" She asked, straightening up a little.

"Yeah. A little scared. He knows where my Achilles spot is. But, other than that, I'm fine. You?" I asked, getting my breath back.

"I'm fine." We finally recovered our breath and just stood there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"Listen; we need to talk." She nodded.

"I've been so confused about the kiss. I just want to know if you really like me or if it was just... heat of the moment."

"I've been confused, too. But, I don't know. I do like you; probably more than I should, considering I met you yesterday. But, you're a great guy and I just..." She trailed off.

"Me too. And, you're a great girl. So, I really hope that you don't get mad at me for doing this."

**Olivia POV**

He walked up to me and cradled my face in his hands. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it was a wonderful couple of seconds.

"I'm not mad. But, what does this mean?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"I don't exactly know. What do you want it to mean?"

"By this point, I really haven't done much figuring out of anything. So, I don't know either."

"I do know what I want this to mean. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Yeah. I would like that." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine again.

It was a little harder, but it was still amazing. Our first kiss as a couple; special. I tangled my hands in his soft, blonde hair, feeling completely safe. This one lasted for a while. Eventually, we broke apart, our breathing labored.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, then broke our gaze. I leaned my head on his chest and he rested his head on mine. I couldn't help but smile. That was the best that I had felt in a long time.

"We should go back to camp. I'm sure they're wondering where we are." I said, reluctantly.

He nodded and let go of my waist. I held my hand out and he took it smiling. We walked back to camp, our fingers intertwined. As soon as we arrived at the edge of the forest, people stopped and stared at us.

I suddenly felt really self-conscious and let go of Luke's hand. We told each other good-bye and we headed back to our seperate cabins. I wasn't ready to face Percy, but I knew that I would have to do it sooner or later.

When I got to the cabin, McKenzie and Nico were sitting on the porch steps.

"Hey. How horrible is this gonna be?" I asked, nervously.

"Not as bad as you would think. Percy calmed down a lot and... thanks. Now, maybe, he won't be giving us brochures for the Hunters of Artemis." McKenzie said and went back to talking to Nico.

"Has he really been giving you Hunter brochures?" Nico asked. She nodded, chuckling. I thought I heard her mutter, 'Overprotective brothers.' But, I wasn't sure.

I walked in through the door and saw Percy on his bunk, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said, sitting down on my bunk.

"Hey. We need to talk."

**A/N: I don't know if it's just me, but I thought this chapter was really cute. And, in case you're wondering, Luke has been accepted with welcome arms, because most people realized that, in the end, he did the right thing, and was a good guy. LULIVIA! So, REVIEW! PEACE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I know I updated yesterday, but I just haven't updated in so long, I felt the need to update again. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Olivia POV**

"Listen... I'm sorry about freaking out like that, but you're my little sister and I love you, so my way-to-overly-protective-brother instincts kicked in and... I don't completly approve of your relationship with Luke, but I accept it." Percy said, slowly.

"Really? Thanks, I guess. What brought this on?"

"Well, after I woke up, I came back here, and started thinking. When Annabeth and I first started dating, Athena singed my shirt. Then, her brothers thoroughly interrogated me. And, I want you to be happy. So... yeah." He finished up. By then, I had tears in my eyes.

I threw my arms around Percy, sobbing my thank you's. Normally, I don't cry like that, but I was happy. He patted my back awkwardly, when McKenzie and Nico walked in. They took in the scene and McKenzie came to sit on the other side of Percy. He put his arms around us both.

"My girls!" He exclaimed, succeeding in making all of us smile. "You know, Nico? I have a funny thing to tell you about McKenzie." She groaned.

"Please don't." She pleaded.

"But, I _have_ to! He'll love this."

"Do tell." Nico added in. I started to chuckle.

"Okay. You know that McKenzie has a thing for emo and punk dudes? Before you came along, she had a crush on Andy Six and that dude from Degrassi, Eli. So, anyways..." I laughed as Percy started to tell the story of the time McKenzie showed Poseidon and Percy who Andy Six and Eli were at the same time.

Let's just say that the giant,unexplained whirlpool in the middle of the Atlantic that formed a two months ago was n_ot_ scientifical. McKenzie dragged me out of the room before I could hear anymore. We saw Faith running toward us at top speed.

"Hey, guys! You know Aphrodite and Apollo are sponsoring a singing competition here in, like, two weeks? I just signed up and you two have gotta sign up, too! I'm singing 21 Guns! Bye!" She just ran off after that.

We went to the pavilion where a large group of Apollo campers were gathered. We elbowed our way through the crowd and saw a sign-up sheet. We shrugged and signed our name in one of the spaces. We walked away in no particular direction.

"So, what song are we gonna sing?" I asked McKenzie, who looked deep in thought.

"I don't know. I think we should use process of elemination. Black Veil Brides?" Me, McKenzie, and Faith had recently developed an obsession with them.

"No, we can't scream like Andy Six does. In fact, we can even scream like that at all."

"Green Day?"

"No. Faith took 21 Guns, which is basically only song of their's that we can sing. Three Days Grace?"

"No. They're kind of screamo, too. Miley Cyrus?" Hey, don't judge us! We can like whoever the Hades we want!

"Okay. Can't Be Tamed?"

"No. That song still freaks me out. Permanent December?"

"Maybe. Scars?"

"Maybe. Who Owns My Heart?"

"Maybe. So, we've got three songs to choose from."

"Yup. Let's rate them on a scale of one to ten. Whichever one gets the highest wins." She suggested.

"Okay. Permanent December. Seven."

"Eight. Scars. Nine."

"Five and a half. Who Owns My Heart. Ten."

"Ten. Who Owns My Heart it is!" She exclaimed. Then, we saw a flash that was coming from behind us. We turned around and saw Aphrodite and Apollo.

"Hello, McKenzie and Olivia. It's good to see you again. Has it been two hours already? Where does the time go?" Aphrodite said. It shocked me to learn that everything had only happened in the span of a few hours.

"Hi, Lady Aphrodite, and Lord Apollo." McKenzie said. They nodded.

"We just wanted to inform you that all of the children of the Big Three will do a duet that applies most to their parent. You two and Percy will be singing Under The Sea, Nico and Faith will be singing Thriller, and Thalia and Jason will be singing Naturally. Oh, and I'm so happy for you and Luke!" Aphrodite exclaimed. They started to glow, so we averted our eyes.

When we looked back we saw someone that we haven't seen in a long time.

"OH, MY GODS! ROSE, IS THAT YOU?" We yelled. One of our other best friends, Rose, was walking down Half-Blood Hill, carrying a duffel bag.

"OH, MY GODS! OLIVIA, MCKENZIE, I'VE MISSED YOU TWO SO FREAKIN' MUCH!" She dropped her bag and ran over to us. We all grouped hugged, screaming.

People who passed us by started ginving us strange looks, but we didn't care. Rose Sanz was a daughter of Khione, even though she had a really warm personality and didn't look very cold. In fact, she kind of reminded us of a daughter of Apollo.

She had brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She wore dark colors, but enjoyed the cold and helping the Hermes cabin play pranks. Usually, they made it snow in someone's cabin.

"Okay, so tell me everything that I missed while I was gone!" She demanded after we calmed down.

"Weeeeellll..." I started. As if on cue, Luke walked up to us.

"Hey, Liv. Hey, McKenzie. Who's this?" He asked, taking my hand. I blushed, while Rose eyed our hands wearily.

"Luke, this is Rose. Rose, this is Luke, who is now back from Hades, and my boyfriend." I said, nervously.

"Nice to meet you. Liv, can I speak to you?" I nodded and followed her a couple of yards away from McKenzie and Luke.

"When and why did that happen?" She whisper-yelled, flailing her arms around.

"Did what happen?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Why are you dating Luke?" She continued in the same tone. I knew that this would've made her really upset, and, as much as I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't stop myself.

She had lost one of her siblings in the Titan War and, unlike most other people, she didn't think Luke was a hero. She always talked about how it was all his fault, because he had hosted Kronos. I had never agreed with her, but I respected her opinion, so I just let her rant.

"I'm so sorry, Rose! I couldn't help it! I didn't want to hurt you, I really didn't. But... Luke just came along, and he was so sweet, and he was so nice to me. I couldn't help it. Please forgive me."

"You didn't want to hurt me, huh? Well, it's a little to late for that." She grabbed her duffel and stormed off to her cabin. Little tears were running down my face. She had been there for me so many times, but now...

"Hey. Are you okay?" McKenzie asked, as she and Luke walked up to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just..." I didn't finish my sentence. I just kept on staring after Rose. They nodded and just let me stand there.

After a little while, Luke spoke, "If it's something I did, can you tell me?"

"She doesn't trust you. She lost a sibling who was really close to her in the war. She blames you for it. I didn't want to hurt her, but you were just... you." I finished, quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I woul-"

"No, it's not your fault. She might've been a little better about this if I had told her earlier. And, she's been under a lot of pressure lately. She's been kind of spaced out lately, but she won't tell us about it." He nodded, not even minding the fact that I cut him off.

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?" He asked. McKenzie saw that we were having a private boyfriend/girlfriend moment and walked to the Hades cabin.

"I would appreciate it." He nodded and walked in the direction of her cabin.

**Luke POV**

I walked up the porch steps of her cabin, Khione, and knocked on the door. Rose yanked it open, saw me, and tried to slam it shut. I stuck my foot in the doorway.

"Listen, Olivia told me what happened to your sibling. I am so sorry and I know that I was stupid, but I just want you to know that... That I'm sorry. I wanted to back out, but Kronos wouldn't let me. I was just in too deep. Please, don't blame Olivia."

She was silent for a little while. Eventually, she opened the door and looked at me.

"His name was Aden. He was my little brother, about twelve. A _dracanae _killed him. He was about to turn thirteen. He even had a girlfriend from the Aphrodite cabin. He admired the Hermes cabin, even though I told him that he shouldn't because they were thieves. He lived in Minnesota during the year." I knew she was talking about the sibling that died.

"I blamed you... for what happened to him. I never quite got over it. I'm still not and I still don't trust you. Just know this; if you hurt Olivia in anyway at all, I will make sure that you go back to Hades, and, this time, you're not going anywhere good." And with that, she slammed the door in my face.

I headed back to where Olivia was still standing.

"How did it go?" She asked in a small voice.

"Apparently, she still doesn't trust me, and if I hurt you, I'm going back to Hades."

"Well, yeah. I have a whole list of people who would send you back to Hades if you hurt me. I'm at the top." She nudged me in the ribs, playfully. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey, are you a good singer?" She asked, suddenly.

"I don't know. I guess." I had been told that I was pretty good before, but I never really thought about it.

"Come on. You're signing up for the singing competition." I had no idea what she talking about, but she dragged me to the pavilion, where there was a sign-up sheet hanging on one of the walls.

She put a pen in my hand and told me to sign the sheet. I lifted my hand up and signed my name in my generally sucky handwriting.

"We need to figure out a song for you to sing."

"I don't know. I'll think about it." She nodded. We walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

A couple of minutes later, McKenzie came up to the pavilion dragging Nico along by the hand, who was saying,"I don't want to!"

"Well that's to bad! You're a good singer, so you are signing up for the competition if it kills me!" McKenzie exclaimed.

"You do know that if you die, I can tamper with where you go." Nico said, smugly.

"Nope! Faith already nailed me a spot in Elysium." With that, I had to laugh.

"Stupid Faith." Nico grumbled.

After that, me and Olivia just ignored them.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! I know that it was generally crappy, but I worked hard! And, I really have developed a sort of obsession with the Black Veil Brides! Why, you may ask? BECAUSE, THEY'RE FREAKIN' AWESOME! PEACE OUT, HOME SKILLETS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olivia POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little different. I didn't know what it was, but it felt good. I got up and stretched. Next, I woke up McKenzie and Percy.

"McKenzie, get up. We gotta get ready." I shook her a little bit. She groaned and turned the other way, her back towards me.

"Five more minutes..." I granted her the five minutes because when we were climbing the lava wall yesterday, she almost fell and actually hit her head on a rock.

I walked over to Percy's bed and shook him. He swatted at me and mumbled to go away. I wasn't about to be nice to him because he hadn't suffered any fatal injuries lately, so I went to the bathroom and got out my eyeliner. I leaned down and started applying it heavily. When I got finished I took a picture with a camera that we kept around just for fun. I took it so I could use it for blackmail.

Percy didn't even notice, so I decided on a different approach.

"Percy, Annabeth fell off of the lava wall and died." He immediately shot up, rushed to get dressed(he was in his dolphin boxers), and ran to the infirmary, I presume.

This little exchange had taken all of five minutes, so I woke McKenzie up and we started getting dressed. McKenzie put on a Green Day shirt, black capris, and black Converse. I put on a Three Days Grace shirt, black capris, and black Converse. We sort of cordinate our outfits. Don't ask why. We put our eyeliner on, as heavy as I did Percy's, put on all of our various weapon-jewelry, braided our hair in two braids over our shoulders, and walked out the door.

Percy was walking toward us with a confused expression on his face. The eyeliner was still on and everybody was laughing. Annabeth walked out of her cabin, running over to Percy. She caught up to him, looked at his face, and started laughing. He ran up to us, Annabeth trailing behind him.

"Olivia, what did you do? Everyone's laughing at me!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the people passing by. Corrie was walking past, holding a pocket mirror.

"Hey, Corrie, let me see your mirror." McKenzie said, trying to hold in her giggles. She held the open mirror to Percy's face.

He took one look, gasped, and grabbed it from her. He kept on touching it, succeeding in smearing it a little bit. By now, McKenzie and I were having fits of laughter.

"What the crap is this? And how do I get it off?" He yelled, shoving the mirror back to Corrie.

"It's eyeliner, smart one! You just wipe it off with water!" I said in-between laughs. McKenzie looked like she was about ready to fall on the ground.

"Come on, Annabeth! Can you help me?" She nodded and followed Percy back to our cabin. We finally calmed down and walked off to the beach where we went every morning before breakfast.

We sat down on the shore and stared at the lapping waves.

"Hey! Olivia!" I heard from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Luke running toward me. McKenzie looked behind a few seconds after me.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" I inquired as he took the seat to my left.

"Good to see you, too. But, I saw you two walking out here and I wanted to tell you good morning. So, good morning." I laughed, intertwining our fingers.

"Hey, McKenzie! Fancy meeting you here." Nico took a seat next to McKenzie. She took Nico's hand, much the same way as I had Luke's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did _that_ happen?" I pointed to their hands.

"Last week. We just decided to go public last night. I wanted to make sure that Percy wouldn't try to send Nico to give his dad a permenant visit." I laughed at her choice of words.

"Good for you. Although, I am kinda upset that you were going to use me and Luke as your lab rats." We all laughed.

"Not lab rats. Lab half-bloods." We laughed again and started to the pavilion.

We all seperated to go to our seperate tables. Nico's fan-club was drooling over him, Nico was drooling over McKenzie, and McKenzie was glaring at the fan-club. I was just glad that Luke didn't have a bunch of fan-girls for me to worry about. McKenzie and I got our usual foods, made the offerings, blah, blah, blah. Percy was there, too, but he wouldn't talk to us.

He was probably still upset about the makeup thing... or the fact that both of his little sisters are dating. That's gotta hit a nerve for Percy. After breakfast, me and McKenzie headed to the Aphrodite cabin. Just let the record show that if it were anything else, we would've never stepped foot in that place. But, we were finally dying our hair black!

We knocked on the door, waiting for Corrie to open it. We waited for about half a minute before we knocked again. This time the door opened, but it wasn't Corrie.

"OH, MY GODS, SILENA! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" We yelled, throwing our arms around her. She laughed, nodding.

"Yep, it's me. Charlie and I got to come back from the Underworld, too. The gods decided to let three heroes of the Titan War come back and we got chosen as the last two. Come on in." We walked in, smiling hugely. Silena gave us a lot of good advice before the war. "Are you two sure you wanna die your hair black? It's such a pretty shade of brown..." She trailed off, fingering strands of our hair.

"Yes, we're sure. So, when did you and Beckendorf get back?" McKenzie asked as if they had just been on vacation.

"Last night. We're announcing it tonight during dinner. Sit down and tell me all about your new relationships." Should've known that she was going to ask that. McKenzie started up with her stories about Nico. After she was done, I started with Luke.

"Wow. I've missed a lot. Did you two enter the singing competition?"

"Yeah. We're going to be singing Who Owns My Heart by Miley Cyrus. And then we have to sing a duet with Percy. Under The Sea." I said, wincing as she yanked a little bit of my hair.

"I knew about the Big Three duets. But, that's a good song. I'm not going to enter. I've never been a really good singer." We nodded as Corrie walked in and started working on McKenzie's hair.

About a half-hour later, our hair was black and straightened, on Silena's and Corrie's insitence. We walked out of their cabin, _finally_ able to breathe normally again. I love them to death, but their cabin absolutely _reeked_ of perfume. We headed down to our cabin and sat on the steps(it was our free-time).

Luke and Nico walked by, not even noticing us.

"Hey!" We cried indignantly. They looked at us confused, but then recognition dawned on their faces. They ran over to us, looking sorry.

"Oh, my gods, what did you do to your hair?" Luke asked, fingering it. Nico was doing the same thing to McKenzie. They both had horrified looks on their faces.

"We dyed it, smart one. Nico, I thought that you would _like_ it." McKenzie said, smacking Nico's hand.

"Well, I kinda do, but I love your brown hair! Dear gods, you look different." He went for her hair again, but she just smacked his hand away.

"Well, if you're done acting like idiots, have you decided what songs you're going to sing in the competition?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm singing Kryptonite." Luke said. I rememebered our first kiss like it was only yesterday. Actually, it _was _yesterday.

"Come On Get Higher. What are you two singing?" Nico said, looking at McKenzie.

"Who Owns My Heart by Miley Cyrus." We said simultaneously.

"Who _does_ own your heart? Huh?" Nico asked both of us.

"Does this answer your question?" McKenzie leaned over and pressed her lips to Nico's.

"Yeah, it does." He said, a little dazed, after they pulled away.

"So, Olivia... Who owns _your_ heart?" Luke asked.

"You're slowly working your way to owning all of it. Right now, you own about half of it." We laughed.

"Cool. I'll keep on it. Well, I gotta go. I have archery right about now."

"I gotta go, too. Faith and I have sword-fighting. Bye." Nico kissed McKenzie one more time and left. Me and McKenzie had archery next as well, so we followed Luke.

"Why are you following me?" He turned on us.

"We have archery, too." He nodded and took my hand.

We finally got to the archery range and got our bows. We all stood next to other, aiming at different targets. The thing was, me and McKenzie sucked at archery. One time, I accidently shot a satyr in its hind-quarters. McKenzie almost killed a dryad's tree. It runs in the Poseidon genes to be horrible at archery, I guess.

Luke shot his first arrow and hit it almost dead-center. McKenzie shot her arrow and almost pegged an Aphrodite camper in the leg. I shot my arrow and hit Luke on the arm. It bounced off harmlessly and landed on the ground. He just looked at it, shrugged, and shot his next arrow. I yelled in frustration. Luke laughed and came over to help me.

"If you just hold your elbow up a little more, like so..." He held my elbow up a little, pulled the string back, and let the arrow fly. This time, it actually landed on the target.

"Thanks, Luke! I never thought that it would actually get on the target." He nodded and went back to his target.

I smiled at his retreating form and tried another arrow. This one hit a little closer to the bull's eye.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that these last couple of chapters have been so crappy, but I'm just setting up some future events. Bye!**


	7. AN

**A/N: Hey, people. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I'm not going to if I don't get like 25 reviews. Seriously, only one person reviewed, and I find that very sad, considering the first chapter got about eleven. Sorry, again, but no reviews, no chapter. I might settle for like 24, but no less. And, when I say 'until I get 25 reviews' I don't mean until 25 people review, I mean until the review box thingy says I have 25. Just clearing that up.**

**~McKenzie **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Thanks for the reviews, I got just enough. I really do appreciate your reviews, and it makes me feel good when you do. So, please review. I've also kinda developed a small obsession with **_**Sweeney Todd**_**, so right now I'm listening to the reprise of Johanna. :D Enjoy!**

**Olivia POV**

The two weeks between the day Silena and Beckendorf announced their return and the singing competition passed quickly. Pretty soon, it was the day of the competition. The Big Three performances were up first. Jason and Thalia walked up there, both of them scowling. They started singing Naturally by Selena Gomez, and, to be honest, they were really good.

Then, it was Poseidon. Percy, McKenzie, and I walked up on stage, me and McKenzie on either side of Percy. The music started.

(**Bold-Percy**

_Italisized-Olivia_

Underline-McKenzie

_**All Three- All of them**_)

**The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?  
**_**  
**__**Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea  
**__  
Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_**Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea**___

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow_****_

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

We got a good round of applause. McKenzie and I got wolf-whistles while Percy, Nico, and Luke glared at the people who were administering them. After us was the Hades cabin with Thriller. I was looking forward to that. Nico and Faith walked up, Nico hesitantly, Faith excitedly. Just picture the Thriller music video and you've pretty much got their performance.

(**Nico**

_Faith_

Both)

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed  
**  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life  
**(They raised a bunch of dead people here)

****_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(This part was just a recording)

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!  
  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

They got lots of applause, too. Then, it was some girl from the Aphrodite cabin.

"This song is dedicated to Nico di Angelo, and his girlfriend, McKenzie." Nico and McKenzie exchanged confused looks as she started singing.

The song was Girlfriend by Avril Levigne. Both me and McKenzie started glaring at her. Nico was trying not to glare. Once the song was over she smiled. Nobody applauded her.

"So, Nico, how about it?" She asked, breathlessly. Nico shook his head.

"_I'm_ going to rip your head off!" McKenzie started for the stage, but me and Nico held her back. She was screaming the whole time, saying stuff like, 'Come on, let me rip her freakin' head off!' or 'I'm going to murder her in her sleep!'.

Eventually, she calmed down enough to not and try and kill the Aphrodite camper as she walked off the stage. The camper went off somewhere to sulk. Then, surprisingly, Annabeth walked up on stage and started singing Long Live by Taylor Swift. She was looking at Percy the whole time, just as Percy was doing to her. It was very sweet.

After that, Connor sang Mortician's Daughter, presumably to Faith. Actually, we knew it was to Faith. How, you may ask?

This is what he said after he got finished, "I can assume that you know who I was singing to, right?"

After that, everyone started chanting, "FONNOR, FONNOR, FONNOR!" Faith and Connor were blushing the whole time. Then, Connor sat down beside Faith.

Following that, a bunch of Apollo campers sang Pocketfull of Sunshine, Aphrodite campers sang some love song, Faith sang 21 Guns, and she rocked it, may I add, Luke sang Kryptonite, Nico did Come On Get Higher, and we sang Who Owns My Heart. That pretty much rapped it up.

"Well, we had some interesting performances, but only one can win. But, I think that we all can agree that-" Suddenly, Rachel walked up on stage.

Her eyes glowed bright green, and green mist poured out of her mouth. The prophecy practically stopped my heart...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry that there wasn't much action or anything, but at least you have the singing competition. Listen, I need a prophecy. I want it to include Luke, Olivia, Nico, and McKenzie. And, I would prefer if something from Olympus had been stolen. Please, submit some prophecies. Bye!**


	9. Yet Another AN

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry, but this is just an author's note, so please don't hate me! I have some important stuff to tell you. For one, I'm going to Florida(Panama City) on Saturday, so I won't be updating for a little while. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I can't find a seriously good prophecy that I actually know what it's talking about. Sorry, Karma951, but I don't know what your prophecy is about, so I can't use that one, and I can't think of anything to do for it. So, I want to update before Saturday, but I can't do that unless you submit a prophecy(send it to me in a PM, and explain it to me). Oh, and read the stories by Twist The Faith(she's my best friend). And, look up I Don't Care by Apocalyptica if you like punk music, and look up Adorable or Miserably Loving You by Artist Vs Poet if you like love songs. Bye, happy summer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:... Hey. I know that it's been, like forever and a day, so please don't hate me! I'll die if you do! I only just now got a prophecy, so I thank MysteryGirl profusely! You should too. I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"_Six lovers from them all, _

_Shall save Olympus, _

_Or let it fall._

_Four will come back,_

_While two others save their back._" Rachel said in the raspy prophecy voice that made it sound like three of her were talking at once. Immediately, everyone's eyes went to me, Luke, McKenzie, and Nico.

"I think it is safe to assume that four of the six lovers are the twin daughters of Poseidon, Nico, and Luke." Chiron said from beside Rachel.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked, confused and holding her head like she had a headache.

"You just made a prophecy." I said from the crowd.

"Yes, but who are the other two?" Percy was about to speak up, but I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"We're going." Faith spoke up, pulling Connor up with her. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Rachel, do you remember anything else from the prophecy, such as a vision as to where they're supposed to go?" Chiron inquired, looking intently at her. She looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, actually, I do. I remember a cave, in a mountain. I'm pretty sure it was way up high on Olympus. Like, higher than the throne room of the gods high. And, inside it, was a god. I don't know which one it was, but he had the aura of a god. There were monsters guarding him, and the cave was very well concealed. That's all I know." She finished up. Everyone was completely silent.

"That's more than enough. Head counselors, and those going on the quest, to the meeting room." Everybody instructed to go got up, and started heading for the Big House.

I walked beside Luke in silence, holding his hand so tightly, if he hadn't have been invincible, I would've broken his hand. We made it to the meeting room, and Percy was staring at me and McKenzie very worriedly. I could understand it, seeing as how it was our first quest. Chiron stood at the head of the ping pong table, as he always did, according to Percy. I wouldn't know.

"The six of you going need to start packing. I will provide for you ambrosia, nectar, food, water, and some drachma. I'm not necessarily sure if you'll need it or not, but it's better to be safe than sorry." With that, a satyr came up to him, holding six backpacks. They didn't look like they had much in them, but I'm pretty sure they would once we packed clothes and such.

"Here, take them." Chiron handed them out to us. "The gods haven't informed us of any missing god, but this may be a recent occurrence. Pack some clothes, rest for about an hour, and then Argus will drive you to the Empire State Building. You will know what to do from there, won't you?" We nodded, and looked around at everybody else. They were all wearing the same grim face.

Usually, when something as big as a god coming up missing happened, it meant that something bigger than that was going on. Like, huge. McKenzie and I separated from the rest of them to go to the Poseidon cabin. We packed essentials like t-shirts, shorts, toothbrush, toothpaste and an extra pair of shoes. We changed from our skinny jeans to regular shorts. This took us all of twenty minutes, so we just sat on my bed, talking.

"Who do you think are going to be the ones left behind?" She asked with a grimace in her voice.

"I have no idea. Which god do you think it is?" She shrugged, and then suddenly smiled.

"Did I tell you that I met Hades last Thursday?" She said with a laugh.

"No, you didn't! _That's_ where you were all day?" I asked, laughing.

"Yep, I forgot to tell you. It was absolutely horrible. You want to know what he served? He served fish! And, then, I got sick, because I had already tasted it. Nico had to half-drag me to a bathroom. I barely made it before I threw up! And, Nico just stood there, patting my back, and while I was washing out my mouth, Nico went and yelled at his dad! I was afraid for him, and for me, because when I got back, Nico and Hades were in an intense yelling match. Hades was yelling at him about dating a daughter of Poseidon. It was horrible!" She explained to me in-between fits of giggles. By the end, I could barely breathe.

"Why are you two so smiley?" Nico and Luke asked as they walked in with Percy and Annabeth trailing behind them. Connor and Faith came after that.

"Nothing." McKenzie said, quieting down a little. I nodded.

"You guys have got your swords, right? Shields?" Annabeth asked, sitting down beside us.

"Yes, Mom. They're set to come back to us if we lose them, so don't worry." I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm just bursting with laughter on the inside." She said, also with sarcasm, and hugged us so hard that I could swear she almost cracked my ribs. Percy followed, but much softer. Luke and Nico followed after, just to hug us for no reason, I presume. Percy hit them on the back of the head, which hurt Nico, but not Luke.

We sat there, conversing for the rest of the hour that we were given, before Chiron came to get us for our quest. We followed him to the camp van where Argus was waiting, his many blue eyes staring at us as we got in. We waved bye to Chiron and set of to Olympus. Once we got there, we went up to the desk where the bald dude with the key thing was sitting, reading a magazine.

"Six-hundredth floor, please." I requested with a false smile on my face. He looked over the top of his magazine, before looking back down.

"Ain't no such thing, kid." He said in a gruff voice. McKenzie slapped her hands down on the table, and gave him a death glare after he jumped, dropped his magazine, and look at her.

"Look, there are four children of the Big Three, and two kids of Hermes here. That's bound to cause some destruction." He nodded nervously, and handed her the key. "Thank you."

"That was so cool!" Nico said as we walked toward the elevator. She laughed, and we walked in, McKenzie sticking the key in the slot.

The elevator started going up, playing some lame 70's music that nobody listens to anymore.

"I could just picture Apollo dancing to this at the disco in bell-bottoms." Faith said, causing the rest of us to laugh.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. We stepped out, and took note of the empty streets, and the picturesque surroundings, such as how you would picture a fairytale.

"This is it... No turning back now."

**A/N: Well... that sucked. I'm sorry about the crap chapter, especially after how long I made you wait, but I think that that was just a good place to end it. I love you guys, and I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Oh, and a good song for this chapter would be A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria. **


	11. Chapter 11

We started walking down the road to a trail that we had been told would send us straight up to the peak. As we walked, more gods and goddesses slammed their shutters, and doors. This particular occasion reminded me of the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. We walked past the place that held the throne room, and finally got to the bottom of the peak of the mountain. It was so quiet that we could now hear our individual breathing, and so eerie that I felt like someone was watching me, and that if I turned around I would see someone right behind me.

"Someone please say something! The silence is killing me!" McKenzie moaned after about a minute. She was never a big fan of silence.

"We need to go as far as we can before we need to stop for sleeping." Luke said grimly. I guess we had all got so used to the relative peace and quiet of everything that we were all taking it pretty rough. We started hiking up the mountain.

"How about..." I said, trailing off, "I got nothing." I finally said.

"Neither do I." Faith said.

"Okay, I think now would be the time to return some stolen items to you guys." Connor said. We all looked at him incredulously. He started pulling stuff out of his pockets.

"Okay, Olivia, this is your's." He said, handing me a bracelet that said 'Mean People Suck' on it.

"Dude, when did you steal all this stuff?" I exclaimed as he handed Luke a watch, Nico a silver heart necklace that had something written on it, but I couldn't see what, which he blushed at, and he handed Kenz a black feather earring that didn't match her other earring. She liked earrings like that. She unconsciously felt her left ear.

"I stole them today in the elevator." He said, smiling with pride. We had stopped for a little bit so he could return our stuff to us. Kenz put her earring back in, I put my bracelet back on, and Luke put his watch back on. However, Nico put the bracelet that he had back in his pocket.

We started walking back up the mountain, only stopping once when Connor complained that he had to use the bathroom. Once he came back, we set off back up the mountain, _again_. We wound our way through trees, around a cliff ledge like in one of those movies where the ledge is so thin that if you're pressed directly against the mountain, and you stick your foot out, it'll be dangling in midair. We eventually found a cave that provided decent shelter, and while me and Kenz set up the sleeping bags, Luke and Connor went out to look for food with two bows and arrows that we brought, and Nico started a fire to presumably cook our food on. Faith set off to explore the cave, and make sure that there was nothing dangerous in there.

Nico got done first, and helped us set up the sleeping bags. Faith got done next, and came back with nothing to report. Luke and Connor came back with something that I didn't recognize. They cooked it, and we ate, and separated. I sat with Luke, Kenz sat with Nico, and Faith sat with Connor.

"Well, this is my first quest." I told Luke. He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"You're doing really well for your first quest." He stated.

"All I did was climb up half of a mountain peak." I said while he laughed.

"Okay, so I've been meaning to ask you, why does your sister wear unmatched earrings all the time?" He asked, gesturing over to Kenz, who was sitting with Nico, laughing about something. They were always laughing about something.

"I don't know, she's just always worn her earrings like that. Usually it's one dangling, one stud. They're my favorite couple ever." I said, quiet enough to where Faith and Connor couldn't hear us, seeing as how they were sitting about five or six feet away.

"What about us?" He asked, trying to sound offended, but he was failing miserably. Mostly because he was trying to hide a smile.

"Well, I can't say _us_, obviously! That'll make me seem like I'm biased!" I exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was.

"But, you are biased." He stated, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Exactly, so now you see why I can't say us, right?" I asked, wanting to make sure that he understood.

"No, I really don't. We're my favorite couple." He said, making me blush.

"You obviously don't understand, so I don't think I'm going to try." I said, giving up, and shrugging.

Suddenly, I heard Kenz gasp, and I looked over to see her holding the necklace from earlier, looking down at it with awe, and Nico staring at her like he was nervous about something. Connor and Faith were already asleep in their separate sleeping bags, snoring rather loudly. Nico asked her something, and she nodded vigorously, but then her smile dropped, and she said something. He said something else, and then she smiled, and kissed his cheek. He nodded, got in his sleeping bag, and fell asleep within seconds. Soon after, she got up, rushed over to us, and stopped.

"Go away, Luke, I have to talk to Liv." She said impatiently. He sighed, got up, and went to go explore the cave himself. She sat down beside me, grinning like mad.

"Look at what Nico got me!" She held up the necklace, and, on closer inspection, I saw that it was actually a blackish-grey, and had the words 'Let's Make Mistakes' on it. She opened it up, and revealed a picture of her and Nico, smiling very largely.

"Oh. My. Gods. That's so sweet! Where did he get it?" I asked curiously. I figured that if she took it, it meant that it either came from the forge, or it was extremely inexpensive. She didn't like getting expensive things from her friends, or in this case, her boyfriend.

"It came from the forge!" Bingo, "Leo made it for him. He got the rock to make it, and Leo hammered it into this!" She said excitedly.

"It's beautiful. You two are my favorite couple in the entire universe!" I exclaimed quietly, so as not to disturb the people who were asleep.

"Thanks, you and Luke are my favorite couple." We were smiling hugely. We talked about our various relationships until Luke came back.

"Did you two get enough time to talk, or do I need to go away again?" Kenz and I shared a look before I answered.

"Can you sleep over by Nico?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He nodded, leaned down, kissed me goodnight, before going over to his sleeping bag.

"Don't you just love our boyfriends?" Kenz asked with a smile on her face. I nodded, and we talked for a couple more minutes before we both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to someone shaking me. When I wouldn't get up, they opened up my sleeping bag, and dragged me out. When I still wouldn't get up, they slapped me. I knew it was probably Faith. I was kind of sweaty, and a little scared.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty!" Yup, that's Faith. I mumbled something incoherent, even to me, but eventually I got up. I opened my eyes to five sets of eyes staring down at me. Three blue, two brown.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said, getting up, eating some of what was left of the mystery meat, making some water come out of thin air, and brushing my teeth.

"Ready?" Everyone else asked, and when I nodded, they told me to get my backpack, and to come on. We walked out, and were met by blinding sunshine, and the same trees that we were walking through the day before.

"Well, how is everyone feeling?" I asked, genuinely concerned for how they were doing.

"We're fine, how are you?" Luke asked as we trailed a little bit behind, letting Kenz and Nico take the lead now.

"I'm doing okay." I said with a huge yawn worked into it.

"Well, you're obviously tired." He said with a laugh as I yawned again. I leaned into his side, my eyes drooping, and my vision starting to get blurry.

"If I fall asleep... wake me... up." I said before my eyes closed again, and I slipped away into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up sweating, feeling like I had just been scared out of my mind, and being carried by someone, bridal style. Basically, it was the same way I felt this morning. Except for the carrying part. I lifted my head up, and saw an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Luke, why are you carrying me?" I asked curiously. This time we were walking across a huge field, which we were about halfway across. Kenz, and Faith were talking, and Nico was talking to Connor about something serious.

"Well, good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty. You fell asleep when we left the cave, and we didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to carry you. Hey, what were you dreaming about, you were mumbling something, but I couldn't hear well enough to make anything out?" He explained. _Well, at least I know that I was dreaming about something_, I thought.

"I don't know. You can put me down now, you know?" I said with a laugh.

"Nah. You're really light. If I knew that you were this light then I would've carried you more often." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." I said, smiling back at him. "You know, you're a really good boyfriend." I said with a sigh.

"Well, you're a good girlfriend. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, seeing the grim look on my face.

"Well, you've been such a good boyfriend, and, admittedly, you do more for me than I do for you." I said, a guilty feeling settling in my stomach like a ton of bricks. He sighed as well.

"You've already done so much for me, I'm just returning the favor." I looked up at him confused.

"What are you-" He cut me off.

"You saw something in me, whereas most other people didn't. You trusted me right away, whereas most people didn't. You defend me, and most people don't. It was so easy to like you as soon as I met you. Out of all the people I could've talked to in line at dinner, I chose you, because you seemed so... well, amazing." He said, with no hesitation.

"Really?" I squeaked, not able to say anything else. We had reached the edge of the trees again, and walked in. It started going uphill again.

"Yes, really. My first impression of you was proven to be one-hundred percent true." He said, laughing. I smiled. The guilty feeling had subsided a little bit, but not completely. We wound our way through the trees, the distant sounds of bird song sounding every now and then.

"Thanks, Luke. I was really glad when you came up to me. I love meeting new people. My first impression of you was proven to be true as well." I said, leaning my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beating, and his steady breathing.

"What was your first impression of me?" He asked, stepping around a tree that looked like it had a carving of Aphrodite's face on it.

"Well, I thought that you would have changed a lot. Like, you would be sweet, and... basically wonderful." I said, sighing again.

"Thanks..." There was quite an awkward pause. Like, the awkward silence that you have when you just had a really serious conversation, and you can't think of anything else to say. Yeah, that awkward pause.

"I found something!" Nico yelled, pointing to a sign in English. The letters just kept swapping around so I didn't really didn't try to read it.

"It says, 'Be... Warned... Do... Not... En... Ter." I gaped at my sister like she had suddenly sprouted three heads.

"Since when can you read semi-decently?" I asked in shock.

"I've been reading a lot more, so I've gotten a little better, thank you very much!" She said, folding her arms, and staring at me with a sort of offended look on her face.

"Well, come on, we're pretty close to the peak! This must be it." Luke said, and put me down, taking my hand instead. We walked inside, and when we could no longer see the light filtering in from outside, torches appeared on the walls, completely lit.

Yeah, I know, I know, it was one of those cheesy TV caves where there's always some kind of trap, and a huge prize at the end. Except I seriously doubt that the traps were anything more than monsters, and the prize was an unidentified god that's face was blurry enough to where Rachel couldn't see him. Thus far, the quest hadn't been as heart-stopping as I had originally thought that it would be. In fact, it was kind of a disappointment.

"Look, it'sssssss ssssssssix demi-godssssss." We turned around, and saw four _dracanae_. They charged us, and we fought hard.

"This is just the kind of action I was waiting for!" McKenzie exclaimed, stabbing one of the horribly ugly snake ladies in the stomach.

"Right back at you! Here comes two more!" Nico and Connor jumped into action, and started fighting the newcomers.

Mine slashed at me, but I leaned back, and it missed me by inches. In return, I cut her head off! Talk about your head's up. Fairly soon, we were all covered in gold dust, and Faith spitting some out.

"Ha ha, you have _dracanae_ in your mouth!" McKenzie said, pointing and laughing at Faith. She glared at her, and just turned away. The guys insisted that they go in front just in case any more monsters came out, so me, Kenz, and Faith had to walk in the back. Overprotective fools.

A couple of minutes after that we came into a large room that, thank gods, were filled with Nico's pet dogs. Yeah, I never call them by their real name. Nico cleared his throat, and stepped in front up.

"I got this." He said, and then, very dramatically, started to banish them into little holes, a couple at a time. Eventually, Faith stepped in, and took out the rest of the growling monsters which were about twenty to twenty-five. Nico huffed and turned to a smiling Faith. The rest of us were standing behind them, snickering.

"You know, when I first taught you how to do that, I told you not do it with that big of a hole, it could seriously drain you of power." He stated indignantly, but I have feeling he was just mad because Faith stole his thunder. Kenz walked up to him, and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nico, I thought you did really good." She stated smiling, resulting in a return smile from him. She kissed his cheek, and then we walked back into the passageway, which was so narrow we had to squeeze through, walking sideways, one by one.

Luke, and Nico actually had to suck in their stomachs so they could get through. As soon as we got out, Luke and Nico let huge breathes of air, and started sucking in more air.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked Connor. He stepped over to Luke, pulled up his arm, and looked at his watch.

"Dude, it's like ten! Time flies when you're killing monsters." He said, causing us to laugh. We decided to set up camp. Suddenly, Faith slapped herself on the forehead.

"My gods, I'm an idiot." She muttered, and pulled her backpack to her.

"Yeah, well, we already knew that. What's wrong?" McKenzie asked, and still Faith glared at her.

"I forgot that my backpack has like unlimited food and crap like that. It's sort of like Leo's tool belt, except it's a backpack." She said. We crowded around her, and Kenz slapped her on the back of the head, followed by me.

"Yeah, you are an idiot! Pull us out some food, I'm starving." Luke demanded. He had his hands up behind his head, so I elbowed him in the ribs, not hard, although I knew that it was futile.

It really wasn't because Luke screamed, and fell down. I knelt down beside him, asking what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. After they saw that he wasn't going to die or anything they turned back to the backpack. I pulled Luke over to the very side of the cave after he stopped wincing every time he moved.

"I hit your Achilles spot, didn't I?" I asked, horrified, my hands clapped over my mouth. He looked over at the other guys, and nodded.

"Oh, my, gods, Luke, I am so, so sorry!" I exclaimed quietly.

"No, it's fine, you didn't know. I suppose I should've told you before now, but you can't tell _anyone_, okay?" He enunciated, clutching my arms, and looking straight in my eyes.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I said. He smiled, leaned down, and hugged me. I hugged back, careful not to touch where I had elbowed earlier, a spot under his left arm.

"Guys, come on, we have food!" Nico exclaimed, waving us over, brandishing a bag of chips, and a half a foot long sandwich that looked like it could've come straight out of Subway. My theory was later confirmed when Kenz pulled out my favorite Subway sandwich wrapped in a Subway wrapper.

Half an hour later, we were all separated into our little groups about to fall asleep. I finally fell asleep on Luke's chest. It wasn't long before I slipped into a nightmare.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So, they found the cave, and after only two days of climbing. I'm thinking about making this a series, so tell me what you guys think! Love you guys, and until next time! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so someone sent me a review asking for a dress up game with Olivia and I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about so if you could tell me what you mean, that would be great. Someone also asked me what Black Veil Brides is and it is a band. Somebody else asked me to get the word out about them and their stories. They're thinking about calling themselves The Big Three, so look out for them. Onto the story!**

_Kenz and I were running through a dark tunnel. Every now and then, we stopped to kill a monster. Our clothes were ripped, and droplets of sweat were rolling off of our faces. I had never been more scared in my life, but I wasn't completely sure why. The main question running through my mind was, Where are the others? Eventually, we came to a large room, bigger than the one where we had set up camp. Adrenaline was making its way through my body, the only thing that was keeping me upright. _

_The room was much like the room that Rachel described from her prophecy. Many monsters of all varieties, blocking something important at the back. We started hacking our way through the monsters, their golden dust often obscuring our view, but we never stopped. Right before we made it to the hidden object, I was shaken awake._

"Liv, sh. We need to talk." Kenz was kneeling beside me, tears streaming down her unnaturally pale face. I nodded, getting up wordlessly, and following her to the entrance way that we had come through.

"You were dreaming something. Something bad," she stated, wiping the tear tracks off of her face, now that the tears had stopped.

"Yeah. I had a dream that we were hacking our way through monsters, but we didn't know where Luke, Faith, Nico, or Connor were. I think we were in the room that Rachel saw. It scared me." I felt kind of bad for being so scared, seeing as how her dream must have been worse.

"My dream was that someone had kidnapped us, and they were torturing you and Nico. It was terrible. You were so... helpless. They had you two chained to a wall and they were making me watch." I pulled her into a hug because she looked so upset. I think that these dreams might have had something to do with the prophecy but I wasn't about to discuss it with my close-to-tears-again sister.

"It's okay. Nico and I are right here with you. We're not going anywhere." I said comfortingly. She nodded into my shoulder and pulled back sniffling. We made a silent agreement to go back to bed, heading back to our separate sleeping bags.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After our talk last night, Kenz and me agreed not to tell anybody about the dreams. No need to worry anyone about something that might not even mean anything. We were the last ones up, the others letting us sleep in late because, apparently, we looked like crap when they first meant to wake us up. Of course, we all looked like we had just come out of the Fields of Punishment (over-exaggeration people), but we were sweaty, had dark bags under our eyes (which no one else did), and were clutching onto our sleeping bags for dear life. They kept on begging us to tell them what was wrong but we were adamant.

"Hey, what does everyone want for breakfast?" Faith asked, sitting down beside her bag.

"I want French toast." Kenz said, yawning and sitting beside Faith. Nico followed her. Soon, we were all in a circle around the bag, eating French toast.

"Okay, so what were you two dreaming about?" Connor tried, again, to get us to spill. We just shook our heads and nibbled on the toast.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Luke said, already having downed five pieces of the bread sliced sized food and reaching for another.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked. I figured that Kenz should be asking Nico the same question because he was going back for his sixth.

"Sometimes, but only for really important stuff." He said, stuffing the whole piece of toast into his mouth.

"Dude, little bites! You're going to choke!" I exclaimed, worried that if he did start choking we wouldn't be able to give him the Heimlich because of his invincibility.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said, swallowing the thing whole. How that boy could eat so much, I will never know.

We finished off our toast, packed up our stuff, and headed into the hallway thing at the far end of the room. It was wider than the one that we had went through the night before so we didn't have to walk like crabs the whole way through. It was about an hour later before we came to the other side. You want to know what was great about the other side? Notice that I said that in the utmost sarcasm. There was a five headed hydra on the other side. Just what we needed.

Its ten eyes stared at us for a moment and then roared loudly, the sound reverberating around the room, making it that much louder. We quickly drew out our weapons and got ready for battle. It made it's way toward us. This room was considerably bigger than the other one, about the size of a football field, and I would bet that if you put the Statue of Liberty in there, the torch would barely reach the top. We scattered around, all yelling something or other, but doing the same thing. Trying to find a way to kill it.

"How do we kill this thing?" Faith yelled from the other side of the hydra. Then, an idea hit me.

"Guys, distract the heads! I've got a plan!" I yelled. I presume that everyone heard because they all scattered, finding their own separate head to distract.

If what Annabeth had told me was true, I could kill the Hydra by stabbing it right in the middle of the chest where its huge heart was. It was supposedly about as half as tall as me. I managed to sneak my way under the hydra's heads, which made me considerably nervous, without the hydra noticing me. However, Luke did. He mouthed, 'What are you doing?' to me. He made a jab for his head's eyes and came back with a huge, bloodshot eye. It roared in anger and kept Luke occupied. I found the middle of its chest, prayed to the gods that it would work, and stabbed with every ounce of strength I had.

The clanking metal sounds stopped, as did the hydra's various sounds of rage. Within moments, the hydra burst into gold dust, the most I had ever seen off one creature. Somebody yanked me around and enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug. I soon discovered it to be Luke.

"Luke... I can't breathe." I said, gasping for air. He finally loosened his grip.

"Olivia, you are so stupid. Please don't ever do something like that again." He mumbled into my hair.

"I can't promise that, seeing as how if we ever have a hydra encounter again I'll probably do the same thing." I said, trying to make a joke. He just sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"You are so stupid sometimes." He breathed. I laughed and pulled away.

"Okay, so now that we've established that I'm stupid, what do we do now?" I asked, looking at the entrance way at the end of the incredibly huge room.

"I guess we just keep on going." Faith said, grabbed Connor's hand, and walked into the hole in the wall. The rest of us followed them.

Again, we walked in silence. About a half hour later, the lights vanished completely.

"Guys, why did the torches stop torching?" Nico asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Is everybody here?" I called out, reaching for Luke's hand. I didn't find it and the only person who responded to my question was Kenzie.

"Olivia? You there?" She called out from in front of me. I felt my way forward and finally bumped into her. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me closer.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked, seriously starting to worry. They wouldn't play this men of a prank on us right?

"I don't know." The fire lit up the hallway again, albeit dimly. It was bright enough for me to see that me and my sister were the only ones in the vicinity.

"Hello!" Our yell echoed throughout the long corridor.

"Olivia? What's going on?" She asked, worry and fear showing clearly in her voice. I refused to look at her, afraid that her face would reflect the same expression that I knew mine had.

"I don't know. Come on, we have to go." I said, stepping in front of her, and dragging her through the wide hall. It was about five minutes before we were encountered.

It was another _dracaenae. _It was like they were the only thing in this accursed place. Kenzie stepped in front of me this time and cut off the snake lady's head so fast, she never saw it coming. Neither did I for that matter.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." She said. We started running, stopping every now and then when a monster showed up out of nowhere. With a pang, I realized that this was exactly like my dream. If this went out like my dream, we were about to enter the room filled with monsters and the person chained at the end.

As much as I hate to admit it, I was right. We soon came to a room that was filled to the brim with monsters of all kinds: _dracaenae_, _empousai_, and many others. I saw the Minotaur in the back. The smaller monsters split to let the ugly bull-man through. Kenz and I drew our weapons and shields, gulping.

"Okay, if Percy killed this thing once by himself then we can most certainly kill him together." I said. She nodded silently.

The Minotaur charged at us, roaring like there was no tomorrow. We split from each other, jumping in separate directions as the monster ran right through where we were just a second before. The thing was huge, had a runny nose, and was wearing Hanes underwear, which I found rather odd.

"Yo, ugly, that all you got?" Kenz yelled tauntingly. When teaching us about facing this thing, Percy said that it was incredibly stupid and could basically only run in a straight line.

I stepped in front of a large group of _empousai, _a plan forming in my head. It screamed in range, stamping its feet, and finally charged at me. I jumped out of the way at the last second, causing the beast to trample all over the vampire cheerleaders, sending them up in flames. Kenzie picked up on what I was doing pretty fast.

"Hey, stupid! You're not that scary! I've eaten hamburgers scarier than you!" It did the same to her, but this trampled a bunch of snake ladies. It tripped over one, succeeding in falling on top of some more of the green snake women.

"You know what? It's really sad when you can't take out two sixteen year old girls half your size! Come on, try a little bit harder!" I yelled at it. It charged me again, but this time it ran into the wall, horns first.

"Okay, you're a genius." Kenz said as I ran back over to her. The Minotaur was still trying to get his horns out of the wall.

"Thanks. Okay, so I distract the ugly thing and you stab it in the back. Got it?" I said. She nodded. When the ugly thing came back up, he was without his horns.

"Hey! Did you lose your horns? Guess there's nothing else to distract people from your ugly face!" I said, watching as Kenz edged along the wall, trying to get behind it. It started walking toward me, a little disoriented, and Kenz ran behind him.

It stopped suddenly, exploding into golden dust, and revealing Kenzie holding a raised sword. There weren't a whole lot of monsters left. There were only a couple snake ladies, a few _hellhounds_, and a small group of vampire cheerleaders.

"You take the _empousai_ and I take the _dracaenae_? Then, we can do Nico's pet dogs." Kenz suggested. I nodded in agreement.

It took all of twenty minutes for us to finish off the monsters. When all the monster dust finally settled, we walked to the chained figures at the end of the room. Their heads were down, but the hair was unmistakeable. It was Luke, Nico, Faith, and Connor. Then, there was another figure that we didn't recognize.

"Guys, guys, guys! Hey, wake up!" Kenz exclaimed, picking up Nico's head. All of their eyes fluttered and they picked up their own heads. Kenz hugged Nico like she would never see him again, as I did with Luke.

"Hey, where are the keys?" I asked, ignoring the figure in the middle who was groaning.

"There aren't any keys. They didn't leave any. However, there's a bobby pin in my pocket which I keep in case of emergencies." Luke said to me. I put my hand in his pocket, feeling very awkward about it, and found the bobby pin.

I pulled it out and started working on his chains. It was a slow process, but once I got him out, he took the pin and worked expertly on the other chains. He went for the other guy's chains, but his head snapped up.

"It won't work. If these were simple mortal locks, I would've gotten out already." He said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very attractive and was wearing red skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that had LOVE written across it.

"Okay, so how do we get you out?" Luke asked, depositing the pin back into his pocket.

"Are any of you children of the Big Three?" He asked. Faith, Nico, Kenz, and I stepped forward.

"Okay. You need to summon your powers and use them to break the chains." He said. Kenz, Faith, and I smiled.

"_Break the chains and now we'll show them all_." We sang. It was a lyric to Set The World On Fire by Black Veil Brides. The dude glared at us.

"Sorry." I apologized. We all concentrated and focused our powers on his bindings. Soon enough, his chains broke.

"Thanks. I'm Eros." He said, stepping away from the wall and rubbing his wrists where the chains were wrapped.

"Who did this to you?" Kenz asked sympathetically.

"Not now. We need to get you all back to camp. You'll find out soon enough." He muttered. He bunched us all together. He muttered a few words, and then we were standing on the borders of camp.

"We need to go and talk to Chiron." Luke said. We ran to the Big House and into the room where Chiron, Mr. D, and a nervous looking satyr were playing pinochle.

"Children, you're back. We must talk about the quest." After we finished telling him, he rubbed his chin with his free hand.

"This isn't good. You may go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night at dinner, Chiron stepped up to make an announcement. I assumed that he was going to announce that Capture the Flag was canceled or something. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said.

"The minor gods have started a rebellion."

**A/N: So many cliffhangers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be the last and then the sequel. Everything about the prophecies will be explained in the next chapter. I had something that I was going to say but I forgot what it was. Well, ta ta for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_The minor gods have started a rebellion."_

The words rang in my ears. I was pretty positive that a rebellion really wasn't what the Great Prophecy referred to. I was there when Rachel gave it!

"What do you mean the minor gods have started a rebellion?" A child of Iris called. I think her name was Rose.

"The minor gods have apparently decided that they still haven't been getting enough recognition, so they're starting a rebellion. Eros had decided that he didn't want to take part and when he said that he wanted to tell the Olympians, they captured him. That is what the prophecy was referring to." Chiron said. Immediately, everybody's eyes turned to me, Kenz, Faith, Luke, Connor, and Nico. Kenz and I had gotten ourselves into a lot of situations, most of them insanely sitcky, but I had never felt more vulnerable in my life.

"Is this supposed to be the Great Prophecy?" A girl named Lana from the Apollo cabin called out.

"I don't believe so. However, this string of events is extremely important. Apollo has predicted that there will be a war at the very end of the last prophecy. We don't know how many prophecies there will be." He stated.

"Is that it?" Nico asked.

"Yes, I believe. It is very likely that you, the daughters of Poseidon, Luke, and Connor will go on all of the future prophecies. That's all I have to say on the matter." He finished up and went back to his food. All of the aforementioned shared worried looks.

I don't blame Luke; the last big prophecy he had been on got him killed! I know that if we went to anything besides Camp Half-Blood it would sound odd, but this is Camp Half-Blood we're talking about. People almost die here all the time. Of course, not a lot of them die and come back to life a year later just to be put into another life-threatening prophecy, but I'm sure that this kind of thing had happened before. It could've been way back in the day, like Hercules's back in the day, or it could've been as recent as World War 2. I made a mental note to ask Annabeth if anything like that had actually happened.

"I'm really sorry, guys. Being the child of a big prophecy is never fun. Especially when it's just forced on you so suddenly." Percy said, picking up a blue cookie. When talking about things like that with Percy, you always knew he was telling the truth because he was speaking from experience.

"It's not your fault. I was just kinda hoping that it would be another seventy or so years before the next big prophecy, when we're way to old and senile to fight." Kenz said, making one of her world famous(not really) jokes.

We finished up our dinner then headed back to our cabin. We had to go back home to Northern California four days from then, so we were going to start packing. We grabbed our matching duffel bags and started picking up all of our clothes from the floor.

"Yo, Kenz, are these your's, mine, or ours?" I asked, holding up a pair of black, distressed skinny jeans. You see, Kenz and I shared a bunch of our clothes so when trying to decide who's was who's we said, is this your's, mine, or ours. Like the movie? It's good.

"I think they're ours." She said, giving them the once over. Percy walked in at the same moment I found half of a bologna sandwich inside one of my VersaEmerge shirts and Kenz found the other half in Automatic Loveletter shirt. Neither looked all that edible.

"_Percy!_" We screamed simultaneously. He just chuckled as we threw the sandwiches at him. Mental note: wash shirts as soon as we got home. Who knows what else he did with them? Probably with our other clothes, too.

"Knock, knock!" Luke and Nico walked inside. Kenz threw a bag of jewelry into her bag. Nico walked behind her and when she turned around, her face was directly in his chest.

"Miss me?" She asked, smirking slightly as he nodded. Luke walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me outside, despite my protests.

"Come on, let's go to the beach. You know you want to." He said with a mischievous look on his face. I just rolled my eyes and walked with him to the beach. We sat down beside each other.

"Well, there goes the relative peace and quiet of Camp Half-Blood. You can almost hear it saying it doesn't want to go." He said jokingly. I laughed.

"That's what I like about you. You always laugh at my amazingly terrible jokes."

"I don't think they're terrible. I honestly think that you're a funny person..." I trailed off, a new thought entering my mind. "What are we going to do when I go back home?" I asked. I know I said that we stayed here year-round but me and Kenz got a letter from Mom the week prior and we decided to go home.

"I'm not sure. We can write letters, email, call. Maybe if I can get a-hold of a laptop with a camera we can video-chat." He suggested, looking to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you, too." He kissed me on the top of my head. It was three months before I saw him again.

_Epilogue_

Faith, Kenz, and I had gone back home to Northern California, just as we had planned to do. We lived in a small town called Crescent City. We lived on a ranch near the beach, so you can imagine just how absolutely perfect it was for us. We were in school, right in the middle of math class, totally zoned out as Mr. Smith droned on about the Pentagon Theory or something like that. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Smith, you have three new students." The school guidance counselor said as she walked in. I didn't even care to actually see who the new students were. I was busy thinking about more important things, like Luke, the new mall including a Hot Topic, and why Mr. Smith looked like he could be related to Abraham Lincoln. Suddenly, Kenz did a spit take on me.

"Dude, what the crap!" I yelled, forcing the water to show in my hair and on my clothes as I pretended to wipe it from my face.

"Would you look at whose here?" She said, nodding her head to the front. I sighed and looked up. What surprised me most was not the fact that Mr. Smith and Ms. Perry(guidance counselor) were making googly eyes at each other, but the fact that Luke, Nico, and Connor were standing there at the front of the room.

**A/N: I didn't particularly like this chapter. I think it was kinda boring to tell the truth. Well, I think I'm going to make this a three book kind of thing. Next one will be in Kenz's POV. I'll let you know when it's up. And, look up Automatic Loveletter and VersaEmerge. They're really good. And, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I'm not sure why you didn't review; you might've been mad at me for not updating in so long, but not reviewing isn't going to make me update any faster. Love you guys, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The next Back From The Dead book is up, so check it out. What I wish to know is if anybody else is reading this story besides my psycho best friend. You know I love you! Nobody reviewed for the last two chapters. You could at least review to tell me what a suckish writer I am. :( See, I'm sad. Read the next story.**


End file.
